


Chubby

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Early Mornings, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sleepy Cuddles, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor take some time to have some lazy cuddles one morning.Oneshot/drabble





	Chubby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378531) by nitrox_arts. 



Yuuri slid off his night shirt for the morning. He had to get up and get dressed soon. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took a moment just to enjoy the quietness, the gentle breathing of his husband... 

But behind him, Viktor shifted slightly. He was awake. Yuuri was ready to turn when--he felt his arms wrap behind him in a hug. He had to giggle. 

"Good morning~" Viktor chirped. 

He squeezed Yuuri's belly. It made him blush, but he didn't stop smiling either. 

"...morning." He twisted a little so he could be in his arms. 

"I love you."


End file.
